Revolution
by Revelati0n
Summary: Dib and Gaz are now in high school. There’s lives are pretty much normal until Dib sees a old acquaintance. A certain green skinned acquaintance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revolution 

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I only own my computer, PSP, DS and other electronics.

A/N:WOOT! Actually wrote a Invader Zim fic.

Summary: Dib and Gaz are now in high school. There's lives are pretty much normal until Dib sees a old acquaintance. A certain green skinned acquaintance.

Chapter#1: Return of a hero.

(a/n:….WRITING A INVADER ZIM FIC!)

Conversation

Me: Yo Zim you're up.

Zim: Ha puny stink beasts I the all mighty Zim is first.

Me: Dude lose the ego.

Zim: What? I do not have a ego!

Me: Yeah you do. God how are you ever going to get Gaz to like you?

Zim: What? I do not like the Dib-human's sister.

Me: Yeah you do. I mean c'mon she was the only human you could stand.

Zim,twitches,

Me: Burn.

Dib,enters room and notices Zim, What happened here?

Me: I think I fried Zim's brain.

Dib: Oh.

ONTO THE STORY

It was the first day of high school. Students were running around and looking for friends or just enjoying the last minutes of freedom. Two people stood alone though. One was a tall raven haired youth, with his hair spiked up, wearing a black trench coat, black baggy jeans, a red tee with a devil face on it and black combat boots. He was Dib and beside him was his sister Gaz. She was wearing a pair of black Tripp pants, a black and purple striped shirt, a black hoodie, black steel toed boots and had her long purple hair in a ponytail to her waist. Gaz's attention was on her Gameslave Omega and Dib's was on a student at the far end of the courtyard.

The student who had captured Dib's attention was a pale skinned youth who was listening to a ipod and almost sleeping. The youth was Zim. A alien that had supposedly left Earth about six years ago. Zim was wearing a pair of black and red Tripp pants, a black hoodie with a message scrawled on the back in red saying "Let sleeping dogs lie or they bite.", a pair of black steel toed combat boots, a dark red tee with multiple uneven lines of black on it and he had black hair in a small ponytail. "It's him Gaz. It's Zim." Dib muttered to his sister.

Gaz sighed and turned off her Gameslave. "Dib he left about six years ago. He's not back." she told him and got up from her spot as the bell rang.

Everyone moaned but none the less went into school. All that was except for Dib. He marched over to Zim and grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing here? Come to try to take over the world again?" Dib growled out.

"Leave me alone Dib. I didn't come to take over your planet." Zim sighed out and pushed Dib away.

It was only as Dib collected himself that he noticed one thing. Zim had gotten taller. Even taller then him and he was six feet tall. "Now if you don't mind I need to get to class." Zim said and pocketed his ipod as he began to walk into school with the other throngs of students.

Dib stood there dumbfounded until he regained composure and went inside school as well. It took only a few minutes for the three students previously mentioned to find their first class and it appeared that Zim and Dib had the same class. The class in question being gym. As all the students were changing Dib stared at Zim. Covering his body were multiple scars from what looked like anything ranging from knife wounds to laser blasts. "Zim uh what happened to you?" Dib asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I went home Dib, that's what happened." Zim replied solemnly and finished changing.

Up in the gym the freshman girl gym class had already started and surprisingly Gaz, a member of that class, was actually playing the assigned sport, volleyball. "Yeah good job Membrane." the coach, a female steroid pumping behemoth, yelled out as Gaz spiked the ball.

"Whatever. When are the boys coming up?" Gaz yelled back.

"Oh I see someone you like right?" the coach asked in her Tarzan like voice.

"No I just want to kick their butts." Gaz replied without a hint of emotion.

The coach just grunted and pointed at the entrance. "There they are." she said.

Standing at the front of the doorway were Zima and Dib who were actually talking and behind them were the rest of the gym class. "Ah man this is humiliating. We have to go against freshman girls." Dib whined.

"I've seen the females of your species be much more violent then the males so we shall see." Zim told Dib calmly.

The class just looked at Zim with a disturbed look on their faces while Dib just sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "All right chums I'm up. Let's do this. Coach Raquel." the drunk of a coach for the boys yelled out.

The boys just groaned and took their positions on the opposite side of the gym. The girls were the first to serve up and when the ball reached the boys side two guys volley it to Zim who spiked it. "Nice hit Veardin." the male coach yelled out or was it the female, you know no one could really tell after a bit.

"Veardin?" Dib asked with a raised eyebrow at Zim.

"It's a word made from invader. I figured I needed a last name." Zim replied.

Dib just shrugged and hit the ball as it fell down to him. The ball flew towards Gaz who reached up to spike it the same time Zim did. This led to them impacting and falling down on their sides of the net with the ball flying out of bounds. "Ow. Nice Zim real nice." Gaz muttered at him.

"Wait you didn't believe he was back." Dib sputtered out.

"I said that to get you to shut up." Gaz replied and tried to sit u but then winced as she moved her arm.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Zim said and lifted Gaz up.

As he began walking away he turned to Dib. "I could use your help." Zim said and Dib raced up next to his side.

As the three left the gym Gaz punched Zim. "I can walk." she stated and Zim let her down.

"Hey Zim shouldn't that hit have knocked out your contact lens?" Dib asked.

"I don't need them." Zim replied and pointed to his eyes.

It was the first time Gaz or Dib noticed but now that they looked at Zim's eyes they saw that they had red irises. "How did that happen?" Gaz asked unconcerned as she walked.

"While I was on Earth I somehow assimilated some of your traits. They just took a while to become active. I lost my red eyes but still have my antenna, I'm resistant against the things from this planet that I was once allergic to and I now have ears and a nose and this strange pale skin." Zim replied and pointed at his face.

For the first time once again Dib and Gaz noticed that Zim now had a new part to him. This part being two and they being a pair of ears and a nose. "Wow." Dib muttered under his breath.

"So here we are." Zim announced as they reached the nurses office.

"Oh yeah." Gaz said and went into the office.

A few minutes later she came out with a bag with ice in it on her arm. "So what now?" Gaz asked.

"We better go get changed." Zim said and the trio began walking to the locker rooms.

As the trio changed in their respective locker rooms certain thoughts were going through Dib's head. Why did Zim come back, what was with the scars, what had he meant, why was he talking to himself? Dib just dismissed the thought and exited the locker room with Zim. The trio split up and went to their classes but met back up at lunch. There they talked and decided to go to Zim's house after school.

The day ticked by slowly, but eventually it ended. Dib and Gaz weren't able to find Zim but they walked over to where his house had once stood. As they reached his house they began to walk up the path. Zim burst out of the house and pushed them down just as the lawn gnomes shot out lasers. "Sorry I haven't gotten to dismantling them yet." Zim said and helped them up.

"Okay." Dib said back and the trio entered the house.

(a/n: …..I got nothing. Oh hey uh anyone notice what coach Raquel said? It's a excerpt from the famous video featuring Leroy Jenkins from WoW. Don't know it? Look it up at World of officially seal this chapter.

Ja ne, A.M.I.


	2. A tale of betrayal

Title: Revolution

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I only own my computer, PSP, DS and other electronics.

A/N:WOOT! Actually wrote a Invader Zim fic.

Summary: Dib and Gaz are now in high school. There's lives are pretty much normal until Dib sees a old acquaintance. A certain green skinned acquaintance.

Chapter#2: A tale of betrayal.

(a/n:….WRITING A INVADER ZIM FIC!)

Conversation

Me: Yo Gaz you're up.

Gaz: Whatever. So why does Zim like me?

Me: You hate humanity just as much as he does.

Gaz: Well that's true.

Me: Okay yeah well how are we going to use up the rest of the time.

Gir,enters room, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me and Gaz: Screw it.

ONTO THE STORY

Dib and Gaz sat down on the couch while Zim decided to sit on the chair beside it. "So…" Zim started but was interrupted when Gir ran into the room.

"Master!" Gir yelled and hugged Zim's head.

"Hello Gir." Zim said back pulled Gir off his head.

"Master, Tak was being mean." Gir whined with little teats at his eyes.

"I was not he..." Tak started as she came down the stairs but stopped as she saw Dib and Gaz.

Tak had seemingly changes as Zim had but had the same form she did as when she was disguised and she was wearing a black bathrobe and had wet hair with a towel around it. "Whoa what are they doing here?" Tak asked with a glare at Zim.

"I asked them to come." Zim replied with a sigh.

Tak just rubbed her forehead and muttered something about stupid ex invaders. "Look I'll go change and be down in a bit." Tak said and walked upstairs.

Gaz didn't know why but the thought of Tak living with Zim bothered her. "So what was she doing her?" Gaz asked with one eye slightly more open.

"Oh well to be blunt I brought her with me from Irk." Zim replied plainly.

Seeing the confused faces of his two guests Zim sighed. "You remember back in like the fourth grade when I vanished?" Zim asked and when they nodded he continued "I was taken to work at Foodcourtia, a eating place on my planet, but I got away. When I confronted the Tallest, the leaders of Irk, they laughed in my face and called me defective. They said the whole mission had been a lie and the only other one who was stupid like me was Tak. Naturally I questioned them about it and they said that they were going to torture Tak and I for fun. I got them to let her go and I took two times the beating. Eventually they let us go and we were banished from Irk. When we got here I set up base again and let Tak live with me. Strangely she's like my big sister now and she's in the high school just really different classes." Zim told them only pausing to take breaths.

"Wow didn't know you had that much kindness in you." Dib stated.

"Yeah well you get a lot when you lose your PAK. I'll go make some sandwiches." Zim said back and left to the kitchen.

Just as he left Tak walked down the stairs dressed in a black tank top, a pair of black sneakers, a black and gray swirl short sleeved dress shirt undone and a pair of black hip huggers. "So he told you?" Tak asked.

"Yeah. I never thought that he would do something like that." Dib replied.

"Don't belittle someone." Gaz reprimanded him.

Dib just shrugged and looked away. "He told me something when I saw him after he said he would take the punishment. He said that I liked you Dib and that even though Dib was annoying he was still his greatest opponent and he respected you for that and he also told me that you had a bit of a crush on me back then." Tak told them and winked at Dib who blushed.

"Ew if you two are going to do that I'm going to help Zim." Gaz said and marched to the kitchen.

Zim was standing near the refrigerator and was making combinations of things for sandwiches. He was using turkey, ham, chicken, mayo, mustard and anything else that made sense for a sandwich. Strangest of all they were edible looking. "So need some help?" Gaz asked causing Zim to jump.

"Oh uh hello Gaz. Yes I could use some help. Could you take those in while I get the drinks." Zim replied and pointed at the sandwiches.

"Sure, whatever." Gaz said and grabbed the platter as she exited.

She didn't see it but Zim smiled as he watched a certain part of her walk away. Zim let out a low whistle and followed her. When both entered the living room their jaws dropped and Dib and Tak stopped making out. "Dude ew." Zim muttered.

"I have to go throw up now." Gaz said and quickly sat the sandwiches down and ran to the bathroom where retching noises could be heard soon.

"Okay that's just wrong man." Zim muttered to Dib.

"Uh hey we can uh explain." Tak stuttered but Zim held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't. I'm going to check on Gaz." Zim sighed and walked out to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

"You okay?" he asked as he looked down at her kneeling towards the toilet.

"That is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Gaz muttered and put her hand on her face.

"Yeah Dib making out with a girl is pretty disturbing. His hand will be jealous." Zim said in agreement which caused Gaz to chuckle.

"You know you're funny." Gaz said and was quiet for a moment then continued "Why didn't your leaders ever take into question the whole planet jackers thing and everything else you did to stop the planet from getting taken?"

"How did you know about that?" Zim asked in shock.

"I read most of Dib's reports so I can laugh at his stupidity." Gaz replied and shrugged.

"He knew?" Zim asked, still in shock.

"Yeah and that's one of the reasons why he isn't acting asinine right now towards you." Gaz replied and smirked at him.

"Cool." Zim said plainly and helped Gaz up.

She quickly washed her mouth out and the two went back to the living room. Thankfully the new couple in the living room weren't doing anything. "So who wants food?" Zim asked in a bored voice.

Dib just rolled his eyes and grabbed a sandwich. "Hey this is good. What's in it?" He asked as he took a bite.

"Dog." Zim replied plainly which caused Dib to spit out the sandwich.

"I'm kidding, that one's turkey, ham and pepper mayo." Zim said as he tried to keep himself from laughing as the girls fell on the floor laughing.

"Jerk." Dib muttered under his breath and fortunately Zim heard.

"You know it." Zim said and cracked up.

Once the group had settled down and begun eating they all started acting like old friends. Dib and Tak kept on exchanging glances which caused Zim and Gaz to snicker. By the time they were finished it was time for Gaz and Dib to go. "See you guys tomorrow." Zim and Tak said as they escorted Dib and Gaz to the door.

"Same here." Dib replied as they reached the door.

Tak gave Dib a kiss on the lips and Dib left down the walk as Tak left to up the stairs. Gaz looked at Zim and smiled at him, wait smiled? "I'm glad you're back." she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off to catch up to Dib.

Zim stood there in a stupor for a few minutes before he closed the door with a happy smile on his face. Sadly they had no idea of what was going to come.

(a/n: …..I got nothing. .)

I officially seal this chapter.

Ja ne, A.M.I. 


	3. Mission status: Begining

Title: Revolution

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I only own my computer, PSP, DS and other electronics.

A/N:WOOT! Actually wrote a Invader Zim fic.

Summary: Dib and Gaz are now in high school. There's lives are pretty much normal until Dib sees a old acquaintance. A certain green skinned acquaintance.

Chapter#3: Mission status: Begining.

(a/n:….WRITING A INVADER ZIM FIC!)

Conversation

Me: Guys I'm not feeling to well. (Achoo.)

Dib: You going to be all right?

Me: Yeah but I really hate it.

Zim: Just get better so you can write more of my magnificence! (then quieter) and so I can be with Gaz.

Gaz: I heard that. (kisses Zim.)

Me: I'm going to begin writing before I puke at that sight.

Tak and Dib: (ignoring Me and making out)

Me: Ew.

ONTO THE STORY

Zim couldn't believe it. He was right. The Massive was outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Zim had rushed to Dib's house after the computer awoke him with the alarm. Dib had allowed Zim in and had given him access to his trove of alien tech. As quickly as he could he made a makeshift communication device and sensor. The sensor showed what he had feared was true. Now all that was left was to find out why. "Hello idiots." Zim said in greeting as the Tallest appeared on the screen.

"Zim? Oh it figures you would go back to that mud ball planet. Why are you calling us?" Red asked and glared at Zim.

"Why is the Massive outside of the Earth's atmosphere?" Zim asked in reply and gave even a darker glare then Red.

"Well it turns out that you found a planet with a great source of minerals and slaves. So we decided to invade it and take it over." Red replied with a evil laugh.

"And it has snacks!" Purple chimed in and Red glared at him.

"You idiot." Red muttered.

"You won't take this planet. We'll stop you." Zim said and cracked his knuckles.

"Yes well we'll just see." Red said and shut off the communication.

"Zim what are we going to do?" dib asked as he looked at Zim who was shaking in anger.

"We stop them." Zim muttered and stood up.

"Wake Gaz up and tell her we're going to my house." he ordered Dib with such authority Dib saluted and ran off to get Gaz.

As soon as the two humans were fully awake and dressed the three set out for Zim's house. All three thought about stuff. Zim thought about how he had been woken up by the alarm blaring out that the Massive was here, went down to his labs, and how the alarm hadn't been wrong. Dib was thinking about how it would be fun to actually fight some evil aliens. Gaz was contemplating way's to doom them. When they reached Zim's house they were surprised to see Tak standing at the doorway with Gir. "So they're here?" Tak asked and Zim solemnly nodded.

"Okay well everything is set up." Tak told him and he followed her down to the labs with Dib and Gaz following behind them.

"You guys actually planned for this?" Gaz asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. The tallest get bored fast so we need to be ready." Zim replied.

"Besides I always wanted to kick their high and mighty buts." Tak said and grabbed a gun from the wall.

"So what are these?" dib asked as he looked at the gun Zim had given him.

"Element materialization guns. Basically they create a form of water that is like a bullet. It will basically pierce armor and still be able to be used to hurt irken. They only have about fifty shots though." Zim replied and began pulling out weird armor pad objects.

"These?" Dib asked.

"Absorbers. They'll take any energy thrown at you and throw it back at someone. Plus it will go to the guns if you need energy." Tak replied and placed the pads on herself and Gaz.

Zim followed suit but only to Dib not Gaz. They all picked up their guns and Zim and Tak walked to a panel on the wall. Gir most strange of all followed but he seemed to be in combat mode only he was different. His robotic arms were slightly larger and longer and his eyes were less wide. "Activate Cruiser." Zim and Tak said clearly and the wall actually opened up.

Dib and Gaz looked on in wonder as before them they saw a large ship with a strange symbol on it. It looked like a Z that had been modified. "This is what?" Dib asked as he gazed upon the giant ship

"The Cruiser. It's not big compared to the Massive but much bigger then the cruisers you usually see." Tak replied as if it were nothing.

"So wait why is all this happening?" Gaz asked as she looked at the two in disbelief.

"We really didn't want to tell you. Well Zim did but I didn't. The Tallest kind of got some information out of me. I felt so weak for it and I was so sorry. It's my fault they're here." Tak said and looked like she would cry.

"It's not your fault. You were the one who said we should plan sis." Zim muttered and continued his prepping of the Cruiser.

"Sis?" Dib asked with big guys.

"Uh yeah we're kind of related. It seems we were from the same two irken who we got out genetics from." Tak said and sweat dropped.

Dib twitched and Gaz actually fully opened a eye. Shaking it off they joined Zim as he opened up the Cruiser. "Get seated in." Zim said and took the front seat.

The three heard the anger in his voice and did as they were told. "Let's go." Zim said and started the ship.

The blast off was enough to make all three grab onto their seats and Gir to grab Zim's head. "Woo hoo!" Gir yelled as the ship blasted off at high speeds to the atmosphere.

In a minute they were. Right outside the Massive's detection zone but not their warp zone. "So wait why do we go in there without a plan?" Gaz asked as she sighed.

"Because they will do anything to get what they want. They're sick and there is no way we'll lose." Zim replied and typed in some coordinates for the warp device.

"So what's the plan?" Gaz asked with a glare at Zim.

"Uh well actually I don't know. I guess Gir and I will go to then main control room and send the Massive on a one way trip to the other side of the universe. You guys just need to be my back up." Zim replied with a nervous chuckle and before Gaz could yell at him he entered the transport code.

The group felt the weird sensation of being transported and once they realized they had stopped being rematerialized they took notice of their surroundings. They seemed to be in a lab that had multiple different large vats that had some strange form in them. It nearly looked like a being's figure. Slowly but surely they walked to the door. That was until a figure rushed Zim and pushed him to the ground. "I won't let you take another report for our torment. Die you little….Zim?" the figure asked and stopped trying to attack Zim.

"Skoodge?" Zim and Tak asked in unison and Dib and Gaz looked at the three bewildered.

(a/n: …..I got nothing. Uh yeah Skoodge is back. Trust me he'll be less of a loser .)

I officially seal this chapter.

Ja ne, A.M.I. 


End file.
